


Never Say Never

by suhologist (avisdreams)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drinking Games, M/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avisdreams/pseuds/suhologist
Summary: “Okay okay! Never have I ever…” Jongdae paused, a sneaky smirk on his face. “Kissed a boy.”





	Never Say Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaekSmack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaekSmack/gifts).



> this silly idea came to me and i tried to convince myself it wasn't about baeksoo, but i'm weak~

“Okay okay! Never have I ever…” Jongdae paused, a sneaky smirk on his face, “Kissed a boy.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes while several other people could be heard groaning. Soojung seemed very put out. “Really? You’re just trying to get the girls drunk.” Jongdae didn’t deny it, only continued to plaster a smug smile across his face.

“This game is stupid…” Soojung mumbled, but took a long drink nonetheless. Baekhyun followed suit. So did Kyungsoo.

It seemed strange. Baekhyun tried not to read into it, how Kyungsoo took another drink. Nearly a full cycle of turns and he’s raised his glass to drink each time. Not like Baekhyun had been paying attention to Kyungsoo in particular. Nope.

Baekhyun heard an indignant squawk. 

“Soo, I know every person you’ve kissed, where it happened, and the circumstance. None of them were with a boy.”

Baekhyun felt his heart rate increase. He knows he’s a lightweight but it was too early in the night for him to start feeling any bit of the effect.

Kyungsoo made eye contact with him, Baekhyun squirming in response. He’s always loved having any bit of Kyungsoo’s attention, but there’s something about this gaze that caused Baekhyun to want to look away. So he did, suddenly very interested in removing the label on his beer.

“Not yet...” Kyungsoo’s soft voice replied. Baekhyun came to the realization it was the first thing he had said since they all sat down, which wasn’t really a surprise, but maybe he was just more attuned to it.

Not that Baekhyun knows why he’s every attuned to Kyungsoo, because he promised himself he wasn’t going to fall prey to those who are unattainable.

Baekhyun has also always known that he’s a liar.

Kyungsoo took another long, unsolicited drink, and it's only then that Kyungsoo’s statement catches up to him.

_“Not yet…”_

Baekhyun doesn't have a moment to truly process what’s been said before Kyungsoo moved from his spot on the floor (Baekhyun was positive it was the first time he moved at all), to a kneeled position.

Baekhyun’s heart all but stoped as Kyungsoo continued to hold his gaze.

Kyungsoo put his drink down making his way towards Baekhyun, shuffling across the floor through the middle of the group. All at once Baekhyun’s heart starts fluttering faster, probably too fast for a human? Oh, oh...

“Uh,” he eloquently mumbled. He meant to continue by saying something more intelligible, but nothing came to him. “Kyungsoo?” he whispered, as Kyungsoo crawled closer into his space. Baekhyun instinctively shrunk back, even though the part of him that’s always been fascinated and enamored by Kyungsoo was intrigued. 

Intrigued and willing to see what happened because.. well Kyungsoo was only getting this up in his business for a reason, right? 

It wasn’t until Baekhyun could feel Kyungsoo’s breath on his lips, that he had to tilt his head the slightest bit up, did Kyungsoo close his eyes and bridge the gap.

Baekhyun’s head, which was filled with thoughts buzzing in and out faster than he could comprehend, was suddenly empty.

Empty outside of how Kyungsoo’s lips were softer and more plush than Baekhyun could ever dream up, so much better than he could have ever anticipated. Was Kyungsoo’s heart blaring as loud as Baekhyun’s felt, or if he could feel anything akin to the amount of _want_ that had settled and made a home inside of him?

Baekhyun leaned forward, up onto his knees, so they were both parallel with each other, head no longer tilt back. He'd lost all awareness that other people were still in the room, and most certainly watching, but Kyungsoo had slid a hand to the nape of Baekhyun’s neck playing the the short hairs. 

Baekhyun felt the dart of Kyungsoo’s tongue across his bottom lip, trying to open his mouth. In time, but first Baekhyun needed to do something that had been playing on loop in his head (because he can admit it now, right? His attraction to Kyungsoo); he latched onto Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, placing it between both of his as he lightly sucked it for the briefest moments before lightly biting. A moment, and only a moment, because Kyungsoo had quickly retaliated by grasping and tugging on the hairs he was so gently playing with a moment ago. It sent a wave of heat straight to Baekhyun’s stomach.

“Wow, okay,” said a voice, maybe Jongin's? Baekhyun couldn’t believe he forgot there were other people in the room. He promptly, but gently, ended the kiss.

Kyungsoo was beet red down his neck and up to his ears, eyes wide. Baekhyun knew he must have looked the same, due to their audience, or each other, or probably both. Baekhyun looked down at the ground not wanting to look too eager or disappointed it was over. Kyungsoo moved back to his spot in the circle, avoiding Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Okay, so that was…” Junmyeon looked just as flush as Kyungsoo. “Right. So, never have I ever…”

“Are we _really_ not going to discuss what just happened ” Jongdae begun to ask.

“Yup,” came Junmyeon’s curt reply, cutting him off with finality. “Anyways, never have I ever -"

Baekhyun tuned him out as several thoughts were currently zooming through his head, and multiple scenarios where he can calm the fuck down and not act like his entire world just dislodged from orbit because Kyungsoo _kissed him._

The rest of the game passed by in a blur for Baekhyun. Nearly everyone dispersed for more drinks, snacks, to gossip; Baekhyun hesitated on following Jongdae and Soojung into the kitchen when he saw Kyungsoo still on the floor. Kyungsoo averted his gaze and let his eyes close when he took a sip of his drink. He switched over to a glass of water. Baekhyun doesn’t even remember that happening.

 _We should talk,_ he rationalizes with himself. Clear the air. Or something. Now that he already started to move toward Kyungsoo in the living room he realized he didn’t exactly know what to say, how to react. Baekhyun, already commited, sat down across from him because there has to be a reason, right?

Friends don’t kiss friends with no preamble.

“We should talk,” Kyungsoo started, before Baekhyun could even begin to formulate the necessary brain power to say what he needed to say.

“Okay,” Baekhyun responded, a lot less sure of himself that he was when he decided to move across the room, and even less than when he realized he didn’t know what to say. “Yeah.”

“You’re really annoying,” and that was... kind of the opposite of what Baekhyun wanted to hear. The opposite of what he anticipated to hear. His gut began a steady descent into the floor, lower than he thought possible. “So annoying,” Kyungsoo repeated, but he took a breath to continue; the smallest and exasperated upturn of his lips, before Baekhyun could fix his pout and retort.

“But what’s most annoying is how cute I find you most days.” He swirled the small amount of water in the bottle on his glass, his eyes focused on it and not on Baekhyun.

“You think I’m cute?” hardly a whisper, but Baekhyun’s gut stopped sinking.

“Infuriatingly so.” Kyungsoo downed the rest of his water, placed the glass on the floor next to them and brought his wide-eyes to meet Baekhyun’s. The beat of Baekhyun’s heart echoed in his head and became the only thing he could concentrate on.

“So, before… in the game,” he alluded, leaning forward the slightest bit into Kyungsoo’s space. Baekhyun continued to watch as his face turned into an even deeper shade of pink, ears bright red. 

“Impulsive, slightly not-sober.”

Baekhyun darted his tongue out across his bottom lip. Watched the way Kyungsoo’s eye followed it. “And now?”

“More sober,” Kyungsoo's eyes piercing Baekhyun's, “Still impulsive,” he let out a shaky breath as he placed his elbows on his knees, eyes closed, cradling his head in his hands. “Very confused.”

Baekhyun couldn't help himself when he gently _pat pat pats_ Kyungsoo on the head. He’s the one that is so cute.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Baekhyun whispered as he moved his hand from the crown of his head to Kyungsoo’s cheek, tilting his head so he could, just maybe, make Kyungsoo see the truth in Baekhyun’s eyes when he spoke, “but I like you. Like, more than a friend like you.”

If you asked Baekhyun then, the next day or the next year, Kyungsoo’s smile brightened the whole room.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo challenged.

“Painfully so.”

Baekhyun tilted his own head to the side, regarding the look on Kyungsoo's face and decided he wants to make sure he gets to be a reason for that smile for a long time to come.

They both heard the affronted shriek from Jongdae, but they didn't care, as their lips met again.


End file.
